Up in a Tree: The Hunger Games from Rue's POV
by primmyeverdeen12
Summary: You all read the Hunger Games from Katniss's POV, but what about her ally Rue? This book is the Hunger Games from Rue's POV! See how she reacts to twists and turns leading up to the end. I will also have an epilogue about Thresh's end and her family's reaction. This is my first fanfic so sorry if there's any mistakes...Please read and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

_This is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad. Please read and review! Thanks a bunch! _

**-Katie Lynn**

**Chapter 1 Reaping Day**  
I wake up early this morning only to find that my sibllings are still asleep, and they will be because they have nothing to worry about. But I do. This year is my first Reaping. **At least I will be safe,** I think  
Trying my best not to wake them, I slowly crawl out of my bed to go get dressed.  
"Rue? Where are you going?" says my sister, Lilac, tiredly.  
"I'm just going to go get dressed. Go back to sleep," I say softly to her.  
"Are you nervous about today?" asks Lilac.  
"Yeah, a little. But don't worry, my name's in the jar once. They won't pick me. And if they do, someone will volunteer," I reply.  
I look into Lilac's big brown eyes and I know she won't go back to sleep. I walk over to her bed. "What's it gonna take for you to go back to sleep?" I ask Lilac softly.  
"A song," she replies  
"Which song?"  
"Any."  
I close my eyes and think of what song to sing. I decide to sing a song that my mother would always sing to me. I start:  
_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe...and...sound..._

When, I finish, I look at Lilac. She's sound asleep. I get up and start to leave. I look at Lilac before I go, then at Cherry, then Kai, then Marcus, and finally little Marigold. They all look smaller than ever sound asleep in their beds. Everyone in my family looks similar. We all have thick brown hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin. We all have the same face structure so it's kinda hard not to say we're related.

I take a peek in my dresser and take out a blue shirt and black pants. After I'm done changing, I quickly comb my hair, slip on my boots, and head out to the market. As I'm walking there, I can't help but notice the starving kids. I'd help them all if i could but my family can barely keep us going.

I finally reach the market and start heading towards the Justice Building. There I will get my family's daily food portion. Today I notice that I've gotten more than usual.

"Excuse me sir. Why am I getting more than usual?" I ask a Peacekeeper.  
'Mayor Drapon was feeling generous today," the Peacekeeper says flatly. "Oh. Thank you. Goodbye," I say quietly. **Man this crate is heavy!** I think to myself. **Don't drop the crate!** Just as these thoughts are coming to my mind, I notice a strong young man at least 6 feet tall and very well built. he couldn't be older than 18. I notice how he carries his crate with ease. He walks over to who I assume is his sister. **If he gets reaped this year, I wouldn't want to face him,** I think to myself.

As I'm walking home I notice a necklace in the jewelry stand. It's a grass necklace with a wooden flower on it. "How much for the necklace?" I ask the woman.  
"Take it for free. Business has been slow lately," the woman replies.  
"Thank you," I reply. **Wow, I'm getting all these nice things happen to me today!** I think to myself. By the time I get home I see that my family surrounds the table, eager for food.  
"Mayor drapon was generous today, gave us extra food," I say to them. The minute I say this my family's faces light up with joy. We don't get much food to eat because there's so many of us, so when we get extra food, its a blessing. I hand the crate to my mom, who immediatly starts making breakfast. I take my seat at the table and wait for the food to arrive.

"You nervous Rue?" says my father.  
" Why would I be nervous?" I ask confused.  
" Today's the Reaping."  
"Dad, we all know that I'm not gonna get chosen. My name's in there once."  
"Well you never know..." I look at my father and realize he's clearly nervous. By this point breakfast is ready. Two slices of bread and orange slices. Nothing fancy but the orange slices are a real treat. **So far today has been great! Nothing bad has occured!** I think.  
Minutes laterwe all have finished breakfast and sit there quietly. After minutes of silence my mother speaks, breaking it.  
"Well, Rue, I better get you dressed. Get you ready for the Reaping!" she says excitedly. If there's one thing my mother likes, its makeovers. SHe loves change. "Change is good!" she'd say.  
She leads me to my bedroom and I notice a simple green dress on my bed. "This is what I wore to my first Reaping," my mother says quietly. I'm stunned at the site of it. I've never worn something so beautiful in my life.  
"Thank you," I tell her and I start to smile. She returns the smile and I head off to get changed.  
___

"Oh Rue, you look SO beautiful," says my mother. All my siblings gasp at the sight of me. I look in the mirror. My mother has neatly combed y hair back. I wear fake pearl earrings, the stunning, yet simple, green dress and white flats. The minute I see me I don't recongnize her. After a minute or so I remember its me. A thought comes to head.  
"It's missing one thing," I say as I run to the dining table. My grass necklace. i put it on and walk back to my family.  
___

We hear the bells and I know its time for the Reaping. My stomach sinks. **What if it's me this year?** I think. **I won't be chosen. My names only in there once, it'll be OK.** We start walking to the 12 year old girls area, right up front. Walking up to the stage is Mayor Drapon. He greets us all and then reads about Panem's history and all. I tune him out.  
He finally finishes and outcomes a woman who's name is Penelope. She's a perky woman fromthe Capital and is Reaping for 11 this year. She's wearing a poofy bright yellow dress with butterflies on it, super high high-heels, and her hair is curled and pasted up in a bun. She wears a TON of yellow makeup and has flowers painted on her cheeks.

"Hello, hello! It's about time, once again, to reap one young girl and one young boy to recieve the honor of being a tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" says Penelope in her high ptiched voice. "As always, ladies first!"  
**It's not gonna be you, its not gonna be you, its not gonna be you...** I think in my head.  
She unfolds the paper and says in a clear voice:

**Rue Shallows**

_I hope you all like the first chapter of my story! I won't be able to update much because I have to go to school and get awful amounts of homework but I will try to update on weekends. Also, sorry if these chapters seem a little long, i have so much to put in so...enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2: To the Capital

**Chapter 2 To the Capital**  
I stare blankly at Penelope. **Me! Did she just say MY name?!** think. As all these thoughts are going through my head, I look and see that everyone's staring at me. This catches Penelope's attention.

"Come on! Don't be scared!" She tells me.  
I slowly start walking to the stage. **I thought today was gonna be lucky!** I mumble. The minute i start heading up the stairs, everyone gasps, reconizing me and realizing that my name was in the jar once. I finally make it up the stage and stand there.  
"Well, lets move on, shall we?" says Penelope enthusiastically. She goes over to the boys jar and picks the first boy slip she feels.

She takes her time unfolding it and says outloud," Thresh Mormunt!"

Out of the crowd comes the strong, muscular boy I saw in the market today. My stomach turns. **How am I suppose to compete against HIM?!** I yell at myself quietly. Mayor Drapon starts talking again and I tune him out. All these thoughts are in my head. **I can't believe I got reaped! I promised Lilac I wouldn't! If you can't stand Thresh, how will you beat the others?"**

The mayor gestures for us to shake hands are strong and muscular. He squeezes my hand, hard. We face back to the audience. Penelope guides us to the Justice Building where we'll say our goodbyes. I'm lead to a small room with pink everywhere. The first people to visit me is my family.

"3 minutes!" yells the Peacekeeper. Immediatly Lilac and Cherry sit next to me. Kai and Marcus sit in front of me, hugging my legs, and little Marigold hops on my lap. My father sits next to Lilac, putting his arm around me and my mother sits next to Cherry, holding my hand. They just get here and my family is already crying.

"Rue, I'm so sorry..." my mother says quietly.  
"'It's ok. I'm okay. It was bound to happen at some point," I say, trying to smile.  
"Rue, you promised you wouldn't get picked," says Lilac. I look into all my siblings eyes. Worry, sadness, fear. That's what I see.  
"Rue," says Kai, "I know that there's good competition out there, but try your best to win, for us."  
"I'll do my best,"I reply, trying to sound confident.  
"Promise?" asks Marcus.  
"I promise," I say.

Cherry puts her head on me and starts squeezing me. I put my arm around her and squeeze her back. Suddenly the door opens and the Peacekeeper starts leading out my family. My siblings refuse to let go of me. My mother picks up marcus and my father gets Kai. Cherry and Marigold hold on to me and refuse to leave. I hug Lilac, tell her it's gonna be fine, and she starts walking out. My mother has to yank off Marigold and my father attempts to yank off Cherry, unsuccessfully.  
"RUE! NOT WAIT," Cherry screams,"RUE! DON'T GO! RUE!"  
"I love you all!" I say back. And then they're gone. That may be the last time I see them again.

The door opens again. I look to see who it is. Cassidy. My only friend. Without hesitation I jump up and hug her.  
"I'm gonna miss you," she whispers in my ear.  
"I'm gonna miss you too," I say quietly. We both sit down on the couch. "It's not worth it," she says quietly.  
"Whats not worth it?" I ask.  
"Going to the Cornicopia. If you're going to go to the Cornicopia, grab a bag and go. Got it?"  
"Ok"  
"Please try your hardest to win!" I look at her. She's crying.  
"I promise I'll try my best." The Peacekeeper comes in. We hug once more, and then she leaves.

"That's it," says the Peacekeeper. He guides me to a train. I look over and see Thresh, him walking like nothing bad just happened. the Peacekeepers leave us at the entry way and Penelope walks out of the train.  
She shrieks. "There's my 2 new tributes!" She leads us inside to two chairs. We take a seat.

"Wait here and I'll get your mentors, Chaff and Seeder!" she exits, leaving us alone. We stay quiet. I take a look around. This train is high tech and bright. There's a dining room, drinkbar, living room, and what I'm thinking is 2 bedrooms in the back. The door opens again.

"Hello there, you must be this years tributes!" says a middle aged woman. "My name is Seeder I'll be your mentor." I get a good look at Seeder. She has olive skin, straight black hair, and golden eyes.  
"I'm Chaff and I'm also your mentor," says the middle aged man. Chaff look similar to Seeder and faintly smells like alcohol. **I think he's addicted to alcohol** I say to myself.

"Tell us your names," asks seeder. "How old are you two?" I speak up first.  
"I'm Rue and I'm 12." I say.  
"Thresh. 18." he says quietly.  
"You don't talk much do you Thresh?" asks Chaff. Thresh nods.  
"Well welcome aboard and make yourselves at home! We should be in the Capital by morning. Dinner's at 6:00, don't be late!" says Seeder with a friendly tone. Seeder and Chaff exit the room and Penelope enters.  
"Back there are your rooms. Rue your on the left, Thresh your on the right. Go freshen up and meet us at the dining table at 6:00," says Penelope.

I get up and head to my room. I open the door and I'm overwhelmed by how gorgeous it is. I have a big window at the back, a big bed, a gorgeous bathroom, and a dresser filled with clothes. I go and take a quick shower, pick out clothes, and explore. I'm dressed in a pick shirt, black pants, and boots. I look at the time. 5:58pm. Mind as well go to dinner.

___  
By the time I get there they have all started so I grab a plate and fill it up. I look at the food closely. Lamb stew, mash potatoes, peas, and rolls. I take a little of each and sit down. I notice that Thresh isn't here. Neither is Chaff.  
"Where's Thresh and Chaff?" I ask Seeder.  
"Chaff drank too much and is in his room. Thresh should arrive shortly." she tells me. I can't help but notice how nice Seeder has been. She acts like we're gonna have a nice trip when really we're going to be talking about the Hunger Games and the chance that we may die. Thresh finally arrives and we start eating.

**Man this food is so good!** I think. We are halfway through the meal when I begin to feel sick. **It's from the food. It's the richness**  
I notice Thresh looks quesy too. We all finish our food.  
"Well then. I'll go get Chaff and we can all watch the reaping together. In the meantime go to the living area and make yourselves comfy," says Seeder. thresh and I obey our orders and we head to the sofa. The door opens and Penelope comes in.  
"Exciting isn't it?" she asks. We both remain silent. The door opens again and Seeder and Chaff join us. They take a seat and Penelope turns on the TV.

D1: a pretty blonde girl gets reaped. **She won't last long** Her partner is some cocky boy. **He stands a bigger chance than her**  
D2: the 2 tributes look strong and fierce, as if the Games has began already.  
The districts go by, one by one, and finally we watch us. Penelope reaps me and the camera zooms in on my face. **I look stupid** I think. Then she reaps Thresh and we move on to 12. A blonde girl gets reaped.  
"She's no older than me," I say quietly.  
Then I see a brown haired girl step out and volunteer. The blonde goes wild. An older guy, no older than 18, comes out and takes the blonde away. The brown haired girl walks upstage. Then the woman reaps the boy. Then its over.  
"Well you two outta get some sleep. Tomorrow is the Opening Ceremonies!" says Chaff tiredly.  
"Goodnight," says Seeder softly.  
"I can't wait to see the two of you dolled up tomorrow!" screetches Penelope. I stand up.  
"See ya tomorrow," I tell Thresh. He stares at me for a second and nods. I head to my room. I put a big nightgown on and go to bed in seconds.

_Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy my book so far! Do not worry more chapters are on their way. Please review (reviews mean the world to me!) Thanks again for reading and see you in my next update!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Opening Ceremonies

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Been busy! I'll explain more at the bottom of the page. Anyways...enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Chatper 3: The Opening Ceremonies**  
I wake up at about 9 this morning. "Everyone's gonna kill me!" I say outloud. I quickly take a shower, not caring about the temperature. I quickly put on yesterday's clothes, comb my hair, and rush to breakfast. I notice that only Thresh is there.

"Where is everyone?" I ask him.  
"Bed," he says quietly. I grab a plate and fill it up. I grab a small serving of eggs, a creme puff, some flat dough thing, and some orange juice. Thresh and I eat our meals in silence. The lights go out. I rush over to a window.  
"We're in a tunnel!" I exclaim. _This is it! This is it! We're in the Capital!_ I think extatically. Even Thresh can't deny this. He gets up and walks near a window. Suddenly the tunnel ends and we see the Capital.  
"It's even prettier in real life!" I say with entusiasm. Thresh nods. Then we see the Capital people. They all look ridiculous but I wave at them anyway. Then the train stops.  
"Ah, yes, the glorious Capital," says Seeder with a sigh.  
"We're finally here," says Chaff. Penelope walks in and shrieks.  
"Well we better take you two to see your sylists," says Penelope.

"Ow!" I exclaim as my stylists assistant, Bubble, starts plucking my eyebrows.  
"Sorry dear! You're young, but hairy!" says Bubble. I look at my prep team. Bubble is tall, yet plump. Her skin is orange and she wears pink feather eyelashes. She's in a neon purple dress covered in oranges. She has too much red lipstick on and her hair is made entirely out of peacock feathers.  
Then there's Pentagon. He's a small, thin man in a yellow suit with light bulbs on it. He has jet black hair in curls that goes down to his hips. His skin is very pale, but he has tattoos everywhere on his face.  
And finally theres Sparkle. She's a very young woman with straight green hair with sparkles in it and what looks like a pig on her blue dress. Her skin is a baby pink and has glitter everywhere on her skin.

I've been scrubbed, waxed, plucked, and bathed but I'm finally going to meet my stylist. I wait for him. My prep team leaves me alone while I wait. Ten minutes later, a tall, thin man with dark skin walks in. He's in a purple suit and his brown hair has yellow highlights in it. He wears little makeup and purple eyeliner.  
"Hello Rue! I am your stylist, Regal," he says kindly,"As you knnow, District 11 is known for Agriculture and, tell me, do you harvest the fruit?"  
"Yes," I say quietly.  
"We are going to focus on that. How do you feel in a dress?" He asks me. I gulp and prepare for the worst.

"Little makeup Sparkle!" yells Pentagon.  
"There that should do it!" says Sparkle with entusiasm. I open my eyes to find a dazzling girl in a girls version of a farmers outfit. I wear a shiny white blouse under a jean dress with straps. I have a silver leaf headpiece in my hair. My prep team put my hair in two bunches. I wear little makeup but my prep team put eyeliner on my to make my eyes stand out. I also have light brown lipstick on and am wearing black flats.  
"Ah you look gorgeous!" yells Bubble.  
"Absolutely adorable!" shrieks Pentagon.  
"Cute as a button!" says Sparkle, who pinches my cheeks like I'm a baby.  
Regal examines me. "Rue, honey, you look better than I imagined!" He tells me,"Let's go get you in your chariot!"  
___

Regal leads me to my chariot. We have two horses that are painted silver that will pull our chariot. I notice that Thresh and his prep team are walking over.  
"There's no time to waste! Lets get you in those chariots!" says Regal entusiastically. Thresh and I hop in our chariots just as District 1's chariot is leaving. I look at all the other tributes. Some costumes make sense while others look ridiculous. As I am thinking this I hear the screams of the crowd as they notice District 1. Then 2 goes out, then 3, then 4.

"Wave to the crowd. Big smiles! They are going to love you!" screams Olivia, Thresh's stylist.  
7, 8, 9...District 10 is heading out when I look back at 12.  
"They're on fire!" I say. Thresh looks back and smiles at them. Suddenly I hear screams and realize we're moving. I look at Thresh and I on the big screen. "We look stuning!" I whisper. Then the two tributes from 12 are on the screen and I snap back to reality.

I start to wave at the crowd and put on a winning smile. The crowd loves us. Our chariot pulls into a circle and that's when I see President Snow. He greets us all and our chariots move again, this time, to the Training Center.

Our chariot stops and we see our stylists. "Oh you two were fabulous!" says Olivia.  
"Bravo!" says Regal. In the back I see Seeder, Chaff, and Penelope.  
"Good job you guys!" says Seeder and hugs us.  
"You two looked great!" says Chaff and kisses me on the forehead.  
"WEll, time to go," says Penelope. She leads us into an elevator,"You guys are on level 11, same as your district number. Easy enough to remember!"  
The elevator zooms up and see the Capital. Gorgeous. The doors open up to an amazing suite.  
"This is all for us?" I ask in awe.  
"Yep! All for the two of you!" explains Penelope. I step out of the elevator and explore. The walls are a sky blue with an enormous window, showing the Capital. In the back there's a massive TV and a long counch around it. There's a gianormous dining table that sits 10 people and has a magnificant sculpture in the center. To the right of me there's a bar, like the on one the train and water fountain. Penelope takes us to the right and down a hallwayto what's gonna be our bedroom.

"Same as the train. Rue left. Thresh right. Now meet us for dinner at 6. AFter dinner we'll watch the opening ceremonies together and tomorrow's training! Any questions?" says Penelope very fast. "Ok then! See you at 6! Don't be late!" says Penelope. She scurries away and I can't stand it. I enter my bedroom. It's very similar to the train. Red walls, brown bed, massive window in the bcak. Then I see the bathroom. Hug shower, big tub, granite...this is paradise! I wash my face clean of makeup and head to the dresser. I put on a green shirt, black pants, and converse. I fix my hair and remove the crown. I walk to the window and see the Capital. I notice a remote on my bed but no TV. I start pushing buttons and notice that it changes what I see out of my window. "Sweet!" I say outloud.

6 oclock. Time for dinner! I make my way over to the dining area. Tonights dinner: chicken in an orange sauce, corn, and rice pudding. I take a little bit of each and sit down. Then Seeder and Chaff walk in followed shortly behind by serve themselves and take a seat. Finally Thresh comes in, gets food, sits down, and starts eating. WE eat in silence until Chaff breaks it.

"As you two know, tomorrow training begins. I don't want either of you to show off your talents. Save that for your private training. Got it?" says Chaff.  
"Yeah," I say. Thresh nods.  
"Ok then. So, Rue, I hear you can climb, is that true?" asks Seeder.  
" Yeah. I'll climb the trees at home and whistle a 4 note tune to the mockingjays," I say with pride.  
"It's you who does that?" asks Chaff, clearly suprised.  
"Sometimes I will climb to get high fruits. I'm also ok with a slingshot," I say to our mentors.  
"Fascinating. And what about you Thresh?" asks Chaff.  
" He's good with strength. I've seen him in the market carrying our daily food crates with ease," I tell them.  
" Is this true Thresh?" asks Seeder. Thresh nods.  
" I can wrestle and use a spear too," he says quietly.  
" That's great to hear Thresh," says Seeder. We all finish our meals and take a seat in the lounge area and watch the opening cereonies. WE see the chariots come out. First 1, then 2, and so on until we, District 11, come out. Everyone gasps at the sight of us and we hear,"SURPRISE!" We all scream. Behind us is Regal and Olivia,"We came to watch with you!" says Regal. They join us and we watch the rest in silence. When its finally over our stylists say goodbye, then leave.

"Well you two better get some sleep! Training is tomorrow!" says Penelope. I immediatly get up and go to my room. "Goodnight!" I say outloud. I don't care about pajamas. I flop down on the bed, tuck me in, and go to sleep. I dream of home, and plucking fruits of all sorts, climbing trees, and singing to mockingjays like I always do with my best friend Cassidy. For some odd reason we sing songs about lost love and comfort.

**Thanks you all so so so much for dealing with my busy scheduele! I promise I will post another chapter this Saturday! I've been so busy because I dance and with school and the mountains of homework I get every night...it's just been so hard! So I'd like to thank everyone for bearing with me and for reading my story. This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting use to it. Reviews will be appreciated and critcism will be accepted. I took your advice and instead of having Rue's thoughts bolded I italicized it. Comments? Question? Concerns? Please review! Don't be shy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or Rue...hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Katie Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: It's Time to Train!

**Hey guys! So today is my latest installment of my book! This one is the longest one so far and its only part 1 but please take the time to read it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Part 1: It's Time to train!**

The dream comforts me. It takes me home. Cassidy and I pick a tall tree and climb it. We find 2 rip apples and eat them. Mockingjays fly by and we sing. Cassidy goes first,  
"Near, far, whereever you are. I believe that the heart does go on...Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on and on..."sings Cassidy. Now, it's my turn.  
"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound..."I sing. We both smile.

"Up, up, up Rue!" says Penelope, knocking on my door. "Today's training! You don't wanna be late!" Ugh! Training! That's the last thing I wanna do with what's **left** of my life. I get up and notice a black outfit on my bed with the number 11 on the sleeves. I quickly put it on, plus the black shoes, comb my hair, and go to breakfast.

I see everyone. Even Thresh! I sit down and am served by some really quiet people. I want to talk to them but hunger wins out, and I begin eating.

"So, are you two going to train together or seperatly?" Chaff asks us. I look at Thresh. I don't want to embarrass him, a strong guy like him, train with a twig like me. He seems to be keeping up with my thoughts because he says,"Seperate."  
"Ok then..." says Seeder, clearly stunned at the response. We all finish our meals in silence.

___

We're the first ones to get there. Thresh and I stand in silence, waiting for the other tributes. Next comes 9, then 5, then 1, then 2, then 7, 6, 4, 8, 3, 10, and finally 12. Atala, a trainer, starts talking about the percentages of who will die from what. I listen at first then tune out while I scan the other tributes. 1 and 2 look fierce. 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 look scared. 5 looks sly and nimble. And 12 looks buff yet confident. Atala sends us out and I wanna go straight to climbing but I resist the erge. Instead I go to plant identifying and Thresh goes to climbing.

The trainor is pleased to see how good I am at identifying and keeps nodding in approval. I look over at Annika, the girl from 9, and see that she's struggling a little bit. I give her some pointers and go to a new station. I decide to go to knot-tying next. It turns out I'm not to bad at it. By the time I leave the station, I have successfully mastered 5 knots.

They call us in for lunch. I get my food and look for a seat. I end up sitting with Carolynne, the girl tribute from 8, and Yulia, the girl tribute from 7.

Lunch is over and we head out. I'm able to do camoflague and building fires before we gotta leave. I catch a glimpse at the Careers. The District 1 girl, Glimmer I think, is an all-rounder. District 1 boy is a master with spears. Cato, the boy from 2 is good at hand-to-hand combat and swords. His partner, Clove, is excellent with knives. Training Day 1 is over and we heaad up to our rooms.

___

Day 2 begins with the Careers showing off, again. I give a try at spears only to find out I'm terrible with them. I decide to go to archery. I'm not to bad with those because they remind me of a modified sling-shot.

They call us in for lunch. Today I eat my meal with the girl from 5, Catherine, the girl from 10, Bobbie Rose, the boy from 10, Matthew, and the boy from 3, Ethan. They all are really different. Catherine is quick and sly, Bobbie Rose is cool and has a boyfriend back home named Harry. Matthew is quarky, funny, and a little out there. Ethan is smart with wires, funny, and keeps flirting with Gabi, the girl from 6. Lunch is over and we all head back to training. I decide to do snare making, which I'm ok at, and knife throwing, and I stink at that too.

___

Today is Day 3, the last day of training together. I look at the Careers. They do the same thing everyday. Weapons/ I am nothing but irritated by them. But I ignore them and head to obstacles where I have to avoid being whacked with a foam bat.

Then I head to monkey bars, but with ropes. As I'm in the air, I see Cato trying out knives when I get an idea. I'm gonna steal his precious knife. I make it to the end of the monkey bars and hop off. The trainor nods in approval. I start walking to the knives when they call us in for lunch.

Today I eat with Gabi, the girl from 6, Luke, the boy from 8, Johnny, the boy from 7, Skyler, the girl from 3, and Evan, the boy from 5. I learn that Gabi is trying to win so she can go home to her sister Michelle. Luke wants to go home to be with his loved ones once more. Johnny wants to win because he wants to prove to his older brother, Donovan, that he's not a wimp. And Evan wants to win to be reunited with his girlfriend, Kate, and to be able to see his brothers, Ellis and Cameron, once more. They all want to go back to their loved ones as much as I do.

Lunch is over and I'm about to go and steal the knife when I see Peeta, the boy from 12, make his hand look like bark. His partner, Katniss, admires his work. I look at her from behind a pole. Peeta tells Katniss something and she looks straight at me. I go back behind my pole and walk away. Luckily, Cato is still at knives. I casually walk by and take the knife when he's talking to Glimmer. I hold the knife and walk on over to climbing. I go up and hide on the black netting. I see Cato finish chatting with Glimmer and gets back to training. He notices his precious knife is gone. I see the anger in his eyes. he looks at Matthew, who's holding a very similar knife.

Cato walks over there and yells,"You stole my knife!"  
Matthew is bewildered and says calmly,"I didn't steal your knife."  
"It's right there in your hand you stole it!" Cato spits at him. Unable to hold back his anger, Cato starts attacking Matthew yelling,"YOU STOLE MY KNIFE!"

The center's gone quietas everyone watches. Trainors come over and start to seperate them. I notice Katniss looking around for it and she looks up and sees me holding it. She smiles. Thresh looks at Katniss and looks up himself. He sees me with the knife and can't help but smile and chuckle a little bit. I get down from the net.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT IN THE ARENA!" Cato screams at Matthew.

I quickly put the kife back and walk away. I head over to weights when I see Peeta falls from climbing a net ladder. Katniss talks to him and notices the Careers laughing in the background. He walks over to weights and grabs an 100 pound ball and he throws it far and ends up knocking sown the arrows on the rack. The District 1 boy, Marvel, I believe, and Glimmer are dumbfounded while Cato shrugs and walks off. I finish up at weights, which I did poorly at, and head to the elevators. Thresh joins me.

"That was funny, what you did," thresh tells me.  
"What stealing Cato's knife?" I ask him.  
"Yeah," he says back.  
"Thanks, I guess I got a little angry how the Careers were showing off. I couldn't control it so I stole the knife."  
"Well everyone thought it was funny." He pats my head and smiles at me. I return the smile.

___

We arrive back at our floor and I head to my room. I change out of my training clothes and put on a yellow shirt and grey yoga pants. I slip on some white sneakers and decide to explore some before dinner. I walk over to a big window and notice that Thresh is there, lost in deep thought.  
"Hey," I say in a friendly tone.  
"Hi," he responds quietly.  
"the view is amazing here!" I tell him. Then, out of instinct, I start talking really fast and say whats on my mind,"This is one of the last times I'll see it because I kow I won't go back to 11 because I'll probably die at the hands of a Careers and have no allies-" I'm interrupted by Thresh.  
"The Careers asked me to join them." he says with shame. My eyes widen. I'm in total shock.  
"I denied it though. It's not worth allying with them if I'm going to be protecting you," he pauses for moment and looks at me,"Rue, I don't want you to die. I saw you and your family. I know you're the oldest and that you care deeply for them. That's why I'm going to do whatever it takes toto let you win. Even if it means dying myself," then he says quietly,"you won't die Rue."

Emotions of gratitude, fear, joy, shock, and more fill me up and I begin to cry. Thresh opens his arms and I walk straight into them.  
"Shhhh...It's ok Rue. Everything will turn out fine," he says, stroking my hair.

I'm crying like there's no tomorrow and soaking Thresh's t-shirt. He may look beastly, but on the inside is a really kind and great guy.

He lets go of me and squats to my size.  
"No more tears?" he asks me.  
"No more," I reply with a smile. He smiles back.

___

Even though Thresh is determined to get me home to my family, I write them goodbye letters just in case.

**Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you were lost at the tributes, here they are:**  
**D1: Glimmer, Marvel**  
**D2: Clove, Cato**  
**D3: Skyler, Ethan**  
**D4: no names**  
**D5: Catherine, Evan**  
**D6: Gabi, no name**  
**D7: Yulia, Johnny**  
**D8: Carolynne, Luke**  
**D9: no names**  
**D10: Bobbie Rose, Matthew**  
**D11: Rue, Thresh**  
**D12: Katniss, Peeta**

**Notes: I don't own ****the Hunger Games, ****Cassidy's song was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, and Rue's song was "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. I do not own either of them!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 part 2 will be up soon!**

**Katie Lynn**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: the Letters

**Sorry this took SO long to post and that its so short, but I want you all to know that I am truly sorry! And some of you may have seen my newest book ****If I Die Young****. I've been planning on updating both more often that I have been. But please understand that I am going to be even MORE busy because I'm planning on going to this MAJOR dance competition in December. (It's in New Orleans) And its major! It can send you to Nationals or even Worlds! I'll be practicing a lot for this because its THAT important. And then there's homework...I get at least 3 hours of it a night so that'll take some time away from my day...**

**Man I sure can talk a lot! Anyways...I give you...CHAPTER 4 PART 2**

**enjoy!**

**Katie Lynn**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Part 2: the Letters**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Lilac, Cherry, Kai, Marcus, and Marigold,_

By the time you are reading this, I may already be gone. I love you all. I tried my best to win. Thresh has promised to keep me alive as long as possible so if I am to die, please root for him. As a thanks.

Lilac, I know you are only 10 now, but you are now the oldest. I love you dearly and when I am to die, make sure the little ones don't see it. I trust you Lilac, I always have and always will. I know you wil guard the little ones with you life and be responsible for anything that happens to them. lease try to teach Cherry how to jump from tree to tree. The more fruit we harvest, the more food we get. Which is a good thing. She will be 8 in 1 month and I want you to help her in the orchids. Don't forget to get our daily food and please, for the entire familes sake, do NOT take ANY tesserae! It's not worth it. Only get it if you feel like its neccesary. I'm gonna miss you!

Cherry, I am trusting you and Lilac to guard Kai, Marcus, and Marigold. Guard them with your life and keep them in order. I love you SO much and thanks for being a great sister. When I am to die, I'll keep you and everyone else in my heart. Don't think I've forgotten about you. I never will. Just do me one favor, stay as you are. Keep your bubbly personality and stay as bright as the stars! Also, please don't mourn me to long, for the little ones sakes. I love you.

Kai and Marcus, I know that you don'tt know too much about these games purpose and all, but when you two feel ready to know, ask Lilac or Cherry. They'll tell you. If they refuse at first, tell them I told you to ask. Then they'll tell you. I love you both to pieces and imagining my life without you guys or our entire family...it's unthinkable. Just remember that even though I' gone, you're still in my heart. You always have been and always will be. Always live life to the fullest! I love you both.

Marigold, I know that you are 4 and that even though I'm gone, please don't get fussy. Keep an eye on lilac, make sure she's doing a good job as the oldest. Oh Marigold, I'm gonna miss you! Please never forget me. I love you Marigold. You don't know how much I want to hold you again. Just one last time. But I can't. Always remember that I love you.

Mom and Dad, please watch out for Lilac. I've instructed her to NEVER get any tesserae, unless its needed. I know Kai and Marcus's 6th birthday is coming up and I want you to take them to the meadow. For me. I was gonna do that for them but since I'm gone, I can't. In my jewelry box, behind the mirror, is a secret compartment. I made a necklace for everyone. Lilac's has a lilac on it, Cherry's has a cherry, Kai has an oak tree, Marcus has a star, and Marigold has a marigold. Don't think I forgot about you guys. I made one for each od you too! They both have a giant heart on them. I love you both and you were the best parents ever! Remember to guard the kids.

_Take care and never forget me,_

_Rue_

I take a look at the clock and see that I have a good hour before dinner. I start writing another letter for Cassidy.

_Dear Cassidy,_

By the time you are reading this, I may be gone. But that shouldn't slow you down. Just because I was your only friend, doesn't mean things are over. Think of it as a new start. A fresh page. A new harvest. Your future is bright, Cassidy. I trust you'll make good decisions and I may not be there anymore to comfort you when things get tough. But when they do, go to the meadow, climb our tree, and sing my song to the mockingjays. It always calmed me and I hope it does the same for you. Keep an eye on my family for me, make sure they're eating. Cassidy, you are like a sister to me and I love you like one. Stay as you are and NEVER forget me. As your life goes on, never forget our friendship. It shall continue even though we're apart. One day, when you die too, we'll be together once again.

I have one more favor to ask you: when I die, and my cannon fires, go to the meadow and sing this:

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on..._

_Once more, you opened the door,_

_and you're here in my heart and,_

_my heart will go on and on._

Sing this to my siblings. If you hear the mockingjays sing back (which I'm sure they will) think of their voice being mine. Think that I'm still with you. Because I am. Spiritually. When you sing this to my siblings, confort them, and think of me in these hard times. ANd thanks for everything you've done to me. I'm gonna miss you.

Also, please root for Thresh when I die. He's promised me and himslef to keep me going as long as possible. I trust him that he'll try his best. You don't need to sponsor him, although you can if you want, just keep him in your thoughts as long as me.

_Forever your friend,_

_Rue_

The letters threaten to bring on more tears, but I hold them back.

"Seeder? Can you give these letters to my family and friend Cassidy?" I beg.

"Of course I can! Where do you live?" She responds. I smile.

"The poor part of 11 closest to the market. We live in a rusty red one story house near a lake. Behind the herb shop. Cassidy lives 5 houses to the right of us." I inform Seeder.

"As soon as the Games begin I'll take these to them. It shouldn't take more than 5 hours so don't worry about no sponsors. I'll be hack to mentor about 3 hours into the Games," Seeder says smiling. I smile even more and start filling up my dinner plate, glad that they'll get my letters.

* * *

**Ok so...how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Just review! Please tell me what you think! I need to know if you want me to continue this or not. If no reviews, no continue. If reviews, continue I shall. So if you want me to continue: REVIEW! Please...reviews mean the world to me! And be sure to check out ****If I Die Young!**** But keep in mind, it's about ****The Outsiders**** by S.E. Hinton. So if you haven't read that book, I don't recommend reading my book unless you have. Just because I don't wanna spoil it for you guys if you do end up reading it.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update again...maybe next Saturday...I don't really know. Depends on my sceduele.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	6. Chapter 5: Training Scores

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated last, but it's been hard trying to update 3 books weekly. So I usually just update ****_If I Die Young_****. But I thought about it and concluded: ****_there's so many wonderful followers out there waiting for an update, so why don't I update this instead?_**** So that's just what I'm doing! **

**Remember:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**Enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

The voice booms at us,"Matthew Smith!" Matthew from District 10 gets up and slowly walks into his private session. The doors close loudly behind him and Thresh and I begin talking some. We end up talking about our family and our lives back home. I tell him all about Lilac, Cherry, Kai, Marcus, and Marigold. I even tell him about Cassidy! In return, he tells me all about his 16 year old sister, Ruth, and his grandmother. I found out that his parents died when he was just a little boy. He was 10 when he died, and his sister was 8. The only family they could stay with was their grandmother who eagerly took them in. And ever since they've been living with her.

I can't help but feel sympathy for Thresh. He's gone through a lot in 18 years. He has to take care of his elderly grandmother and on top of that he is taking care of his sister Ruth who's always being picked on. I learn that Thresh has beaten up quite a few people for hurting his sister. And he's always the one supplying them. He doesn't eat until his grandmother and Ruth are full. Then he eats the very little leftovers. He happens to be very good friends with Cassidy's cousin Toby. How that happened I couldn't tell you.

I realize how similar me and Thresh are. We both guard our sibling(s) with our life, have only one good friend, and are the structure of the family.

"Your family sounds really nice," Thresh compliments.

"I couldn't imagine my life without them. They just make me smile and really love me. If I die I don't think they'll manage." I say weakly.

"Rue," I look at Thresh," I'm gonna get you home, remember?"

"I know but still..." I trail off.

A question comes to mind,"What are you doing for ypour private session?"

"Spears, swords, maybe wrestling and weights. What about you?" he replies.

"I'm probably gonna hop around the ceiling with my slingshot shooting the dummies." I say.

"If you hit one of the Gamemakers I'd like to see that!" Thresh laughs.

"Agreed." I begin giggling some too.

"Bobbie Rose Johnson!" the voice yells once more. That was quick. I don't think Matthew will be getting a high training score...

Thresh and I begin talking again but this time we talk about tribute scores depending on their length of time they were in there. It's only about 15 minutes of that before we hear,"Thresh Mormunt!"

"Good luck!" I tells him.

"You too." and with that, he strodes off into his private session.

I look over at Katniss and Peeta. They look so cute together. I can imagine them going out in the future, they'd probably last, but sigh...these Games can only have **_1_**victor. _1 victor._ Suddenly everything Thresh and I talked about comes crashing down on me like a giant weight. Thresh and I have very important jobs back home regarding our family. Neither of us can make it out together. Only one can win. And I have a gut feeling the other tributes are suffering the same thing. Oh no!

After about 45 minutes of pondering, I hear,"Rue Silvers!"

I get up and tip-toe my way to my private session. When I arrive, the Gamemakers stare at me like they expect a show or something. Thresh must have really impressed them.

I walk to the weapons station and grab a slingshot. I climb up the mesh netting up to the ceiling ropes. I start swinging around the as if I was flying. I remember my slingshot and take a few shots at unexpecting dummies. When I've shot about 5 dummies straight in theheart, I hop down and look back at the Gamemakers with a grin on my face. I notice some Gamemakers bored even though my accuracy was spot on.

I'm furious. I grab a bow and arrow and climb back up the mesh netting once again. I begin swinging and shooting in quick motions. I do better than I hoped for!

As I'm in the air, I notice I've grabbed the attention of some Gamemakers. That's good. But then I see the food and i know they want this to be over with.

"You may go now miss Rue," one dismisses.

"Thank you," I say with a glare. I hop in the elevator and I zoom up to the 11th floor. The entire ride up I jump up and down and shriek some. I'm pretty proud of myself.

When I get on my floor I begin looking for Thresh. I want to tell him all about my private session! I look everywhere. Kitchen, bathroom, lounge, dining area, balcony, everywhere! He's no where to be found. I shrug it off like it was nothing and head to my room. I quickly shower and change into a soft lavender shirt and jeans.

"So what did you do?" Chaff eagerly asks.

"Threw spears. Wrestled dummies. Sword slaying." Thresh says.

"Great! And Rue?" Chaff asks.

"I jumped around the ceiling and shot some with my slingshot. I eventually switched over to a bow and arrow. I think I did well." I say with a smile.

"I think so too! They always like a good variety." Seeder compliments. "Tomorrow we will have to train you for your interviews. Thresh you'll have 4 hours with Chaff then 4 hours with me. Rue you'll see me first then Chaff. After that I'd like to talk some about Game strategies with the both of you for at least an hour. Ok?"

Thresh and I nod our heads in agreement.

When we finish the meal, we head to the lounge area and turn on the TV. I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Boy am I nervous about my score! The scores begin and they start with District 1.

_District 1_:

**Glimmer**: 8

**Boy from 1**: 9

_District 2:_

**Cato**: 10

**D2 girl**: 10

_District 3:_

**Skyler**: 4

**Ethan**: 5

_District 4:_

**D4 girl**: 7

**D4 boy**: 6

_District 5:_

**Catherine**: 5

**Evan**: 5

_District 6:_

**Gabi**: 4

**D6 boy**: 3

_District 7:_

**Yulia**: 6

**Johnny**: 3

_District 8:_

**Carolynne**: 5

**Luke**: 4

_District 9:_

**D9 girl**: 3

**D9 boy**: 4

_District 10:_

**Bobbie Rose**: 6

**Matthew**: 5

Finally District 11 comes up. They show a picture of me and I pray that I get at leats a 5. "Rue from District 11 with a score of...**7**." I'm stunned. A 7! A 7! I chant in my head. I flash a wide smile and everyone pats me on the telling me I did good. We all immediatly become silent when we see Thresh's picture on the screen. "Thresh from District 11 with a score of...**10**?"

Oh Caesar. It's like he's never seen Thresh before! Thresh was obviously gonna get a high score! He's strong and muscular. And the _Careers_wanted him in their pack!

They move on to District 12. "Peeta Mellark from District 12 with a score of...**8**." That's not so bad. I can only wonder how he impressed the Gamemakers. He seemed pretty good with weights and camoflague. Maybe that's what he did...

We all see Katniss's face on the screen. I think I may want her as an ally...

"Katniss Everdeen from District 12 with a score of..." Caesar is about to say her score when he looks confused. He lifts up the paper with the scores on it and asks one of the producers if its right. Uh oh. What if she got a 1? "**11**..."

11? 11! I defiently want her as an ally now! She has so much potential she can help me and I can help her! I hope she'll agree if I ask!

"She certainly would be a good choice for an alliance. Try and team up with her if you can. Your choice of course!" Seeder suggests.

"I think I may have found a decent ally..." I whisper.

"Well time for bed! You have interviews tomorrow!" Chaff announces. Thresh and I get up and slowly amke our way to our rooms.

"Take her as an ally." Thresh says.

"I hope I do..." then something dawns on me. "But how will you protect me?"

"I'll find a way. Maybe sneak you some food, water, healing leaves. I don't know.I'll figure it out. But if you see any new supplies you didn't originally have, it's probably from me." Thresh informs me.

"Thank you..." I whisper.

"We better go to bed. Goodnight Rue." Thresh turns to enter his room.

"Goodnight Thresh." I wave goodbye. Once he closes his door I head to me room and close the door. I flop down on the bed still in my clothes and instantly go to sleep. Tonight's dream takes me to my family. They all watch the TV in anticipation of my training score. The number 7 flashes before them and they literally start jumping up and down cheering for me. I am instantly comforted by their support and love. They have confidence in me and I'm gonna do my absolute best win. If only I could see them again...

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Just review!**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this but I'll be the first to say, I probably won't update again for a while. Maybe in a week. Maybe two. It's just so hard trying to update 3 books at once. It takes me about an hour just to write a chapter so writing 3 brand new chapters...that'd be hard. I have to update _Up in A Tree: Rue's POV on the Hunger Games, If I Die Young, and Crushed (Preview)._ It gets hard. I may just update _If I Die Young_ until I'm done with that then work some on this and _Crushed_... I havn't worked out the details yet. But remember I'll probably just update _If I Die Young _since I'm so far in it...**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	7. Chapter 6: Interviews

**_He_****y guys! Sorry that it's been a while. I was busy with homework, dance, parties, etc. But I'm here now! I hope y'all like this story because I really like-correction-I really LOVE Rue AND the Hunger Games!**

**I just hope I actually have readers because I feel like I'm posting but no viewers. **

**THAT'S WHY I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE...**

**(P.S. I thought that you guys really didn't want to read about the interview training so I'm just starting out with the interviews)**

* * *

"Ok. Open your eyes." my stylist, Regal, removes his hands from my eyes and I slowly open them. Before me in the mirror is a beautiful young girl. Her frizzy hair and combed neatly back with two sky blue ribbons on clips holds back her bangs. She wears a generous amount of makeup on her face; a thin layer of pink gloss on her lips, slight blush, mascara, eyeliner only above her eyes, and light blue makeup on her eyelids. For the girl's outfit, she wears a silky sky blue dress with puffed out short sleeves, a skirt that goes just above her knees with a thin layer of see through white fabrics ontop, a gorgeous flower belt with blue rue's on it, and black flats. To go along with the dress there's a set of wings on her back, as if she was a bird. A mockingjay even.

"It's beautiful." I whisper quietly. I still don't believe this girl is me. She's too pretty.

"I thought it'd suit you well. I hope you like our little wings and rues." Regal says hopefully.

"I do. I love the wings the most. How'd you think to do this?" I ask.

"Well...your mentors told us that you enjoy climbing trees back home and that you always pick the highest fruit. Then Chaff told me that you sing that little four note tune. How does it go?" I sing my little tune for Regal. A smile crosses his face. "That's the one. And he said that you sing it to the mockingjays. So that's where the wings come in. The blue represents the mockingjay and the little blue rues... They represent you, Rue." Regal explains.

I never thought of that. This dress remindsme so much of home. I love it even more now. "You're a genius Regal. A true genius."

"Thank you darling. Now, let's get you to your interview!" Regal grabs my hand and leads me to backstage where us tributes shall wait for our interviews. Butterflies begin dancing in my stomach as I see my fellow tributes. Tributes. That word still doesn't feel quite right on my tongue.

"Good luck Rue! Stick to your angle. I'll be watching you from the front row if you need support." Regal kisses my forehead gently and heads off to his seat. I get in line behind the District 10 boy, Matthew, and wait. Thresh comes with his stylist right behind him saying comforting words to him. Thresh doesn't need that. He doesn't need comfort. He's strong. Brave. Fearless. Quiet. Confident. Powerful. Maybe _Victor_ will be added to that list.

Comfort is the last thing Thresh needs at the moment. Maybe when I die and his plans fail, maybe then he'll need it. But not now. Thresh will go up there on stage and intimidate and impress the crowd with his quiet words, big build, and emotionless face.

Thresh gets behind me in line. He wears a silky all black tuxedo that resembles the District2 guy, Cato's, suit, but Thresh's has that silky look and Thresh looks better in it than Cato.

"Hey." I whisper to Thresh. "Nice suit."

"You look pretty little girl." _Little girl_. Must be a nickname. I like it.

"Thanks." Everyone stares at us. Must be because they've enver heard Thresh say more than one word in their life. Or because we're actually talking and acting not scared when in reality I'm terrified.

"Welcome!" Caesar's voice booms throughout the room. The show must be starting. As I turn around to face the stage, Katniss and Peeta finally arrive and line up behind Thresh. Katniss looks really pretty in her sparkly red dress. She looks like she's actually on fire! And Peeta looks handsome in his black in red tuxedo with flame accents on his cuffs. They are really gonna impress the crowd.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" Caesar exclaims. On the TV, I notice that he wears powder blue makeup and his same old sparkly suit. I guess the powder blue is better than the crimson he chose one year. I remember that like it was yesterday. Cherry and I were watching together and the others were asleep. When Cherry saw his lips, she thought the Games already begun and ran to hide. I couldn't blame her. It was quite a sight. She wasn't allowed to see the Games part at the time. She was too young. She and my other siblings could only watch the stuff before the Games like reapings, chariot rides, training scores, and interviews. Besides that it was always too grousome for them. I was the only one allowed to watch the whole thing. Now they all will be watching me in these horrible Games.

"Let's start these interviews with District 1. You all know her, you all love her, she did phenominal in training. Clap your hands for...Glimmer!" Caesar exclaims. Glimmer walks out on stage in a see through gold dress that glimmers in the light. I wonder where they got their inspiration from. Her name? Ding ding ding that answer is correct!

Glimmer takes a seat and the interviews begin. "So, Glimmer, do you think you're ready for these Games?"

"Yes, Caesar. I am ready." Glimmer winks at the camera and smiles a wide grin. I zone off for the rest of her interview because she keeps talking about what an _honor _it is to be representing District 1 this year.

"Glimmer from District 1!" Caesar shouts. Glimmer walks off stage doing flirty fingers, blowing kisses, and winking at the audience. No doubt she won the hearts of some Capital boys out there. She's very pretty. "And now...you've seen him, you watched him, you fell in love with him. Make some noise for...Marvel!"

Marvel walk on stage in a funny all shades of blue suit with neon yellow suspenders. His outfit looks so funny so I'm guessing his angle may be quarky. Boy was I right. the whole time he's with Caesar, he acts drunk and I must admit, pretty funny. His jokes are stupid but the way he says them makes them hysterical and you have no choice but to laugh.

But then Caesar asks,"Do you think you can win it all Marvel?"

"Oh yes! I'm gonna take down every tribute and make District 1 proud!" Marvel says confidently. he puts on an mysterious grin and the cameras zoom in on his face. His eyes appear to be staring at me. I have a feeling that he may be the one to take me down.

"Marvel!" Caesar raises Marvel's hand while Marvel yells out,"Whoa!"

Caesar calls out the next tribute, Clove, and her interview begins. Her angle appears to be sarcastic and sweet. But I can see it in her eyes that there's an evil, murderous person inside just waiting to get out. Big time Career alright.

Clove is dismissed and Cato walks on stage. He seems brutal, but Thresh can take him down any day. Throughout Cato's interview, he speaks highly of his skills and intimidates the crowd. Some of the girls have even started drooling over him. I mean it. They aren't taking their eyes off of him and drooling. Boys. I'll never understand what's so great about boys.

Cato leaves the stage and the next interview begins. I get bored and start twiddling my thumbs. The Districts go by fast. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and currently 8.

The girl, Carolynne, tends to be twitchy and afraid. Her District partner, Luke, is the exact same but he sweats like crazy and stumbles on every word. Poor them.

9, 10. Matthew gets on stage for his interview and I begin shaking some. I get ike this when I'm really nervous. The butterflies in my stomach don't bother to go away and I bite my lip hard. A gentle hand lands on my shoulder. I turn around to face Thresh.

"Calm down little girl. You'll be good." In the background we hear Matthew talking about his family to Caesar. A set of strong hands grabs me by the shoulders and begins dragging me farther backstage to when I will wait on a set of stairs before I go up there.

Thresh quietly nods at me as if he was saying _good luck._ I nod back and turn around to follow the stage manager. We arrive at the set of stairs and the shaking worsens. I bite my lip harder and anxiously wait for my turn. Caesar calls my name and I slowly walk up stage. The crowd out there seems intimidating and all eyes are on me. Caesar's hand is extended out to me. I place my hand in his and he sits me down.

"So, Rue, that's quite a pretty dress there. Tell us about it." Caesar asks.

I swallow and manage to say,"It's suppose to represent my district. The blue because back home, I always climb the highest tree to get the highest fruit. I'd sing a little four note tune at the end of the day to the mockingjays. They spread it all around the orchids. the melody means that work's done for the day and it's time to go home. The wings because I hop around from tree to tree as if I was flying. And then the flowers...they're little blue rues. That represents me."

"Well Rue now that does make sense now. Can you sing that little tune for us?" Caesar begs. The crowd begins chanting,"Rue! Rue! Rue! Rue! Rue!" over and over again. I give up and say,"Ok."

"Quiet please!" the crowd hushes to Caesar's orders. "Continue."

I open my mouth and sing my four note tune hestitently. "Oh come on you can do better than that!"

I sing it again, but this time, I close my eyes and imagine that I'm up in a tree singing this back home in 11. Someone whistles back my tune and I open my eyes to see Caesar whistling it. The crowd catches on and before you know it, everyone's singing my little four note tune. I can't help but smile.

Caesar continues my interview,"Do you think you can win this Rue?"

"Oh yes. I'm very hard to catch, and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." I say with fake courage.

"I wouldn't for the world." Caesar pats my leg. Suddenly, my buzzer sounds an dthat means my interview is over with.

"Rue from District 11!" Caesar kisses my hand, wishes me luck, and I walk off waving at the audience. I head backstage where I see no one else is. There's a TV though, and a pretty nice couch. I take a seat and watch Thresh's interview.

"Thresh, you seem like a pretty tough guy, do you think you can beat the rest?" Caesar asks.

Thresh simply nods his head in reply. That must be his angle. Quiet and intimidating.

"Are you gonna be part of the Careers?" Thresh shakes his head as in no. "Did they ask you?" Thresh nods.

"You don't talk much do you Thresh?" I flashback to that one day with Chaff. He asked that same question to Thresha and he nodded his head just like he did now.

"So...10...that's pretty good. Career-like even!" Caesar praises. Thresh shrugs at this and then shakes his head no again. He must think it's ok but not "Career-like" as Caesar put it.

Pretty soon, Thresh's buzzer goes off. That's odd. That wasn't even 3 minutes. It was only a minute and a half. I guess the Gamemakers wanted a more interesting interview. But I liked it. Thresh still won the crowd whether he spoke or not.

Katniss, my hopeful ally, walks on stage. She truly looks pheominal in that dress of hers. During her interview she spins around and giggles showing off her dress. She looks engulfed in flames! This makes me want her even more. She stops twirling and sits down to talk with Caesar once more.

"So. E-le-ven. Tell us about that." Caesar asks.

"I don't think I'm suppose to." Katniss hesitates.

"She's not!" one Gamemaker shouts from a distance.

"Your killing us! Details details." Caesar pushes.

"All I can say is that I think it was a first." Katniss concludes.

"One more question. What did your sister tell you when she came to say goodbye?"Caesar asks.

"Prim? I love her more than anything. She told me to try my best to win." Prim..._Primrose_...as in the flower...like me! Now that I think about it, that blonde must have been her sister. She seemed nice. I wish I had an older sibling to volunteer for me. But I'm the oldest. That's not possible.

"And what did you say?" Caesar questions.

"I told her I'd try my best."

"And try you will." Caesar kisses Katniss's hand and stands up to shout,"Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire!"

She walks offstage and Peeta makes his enterance. He has that funny side like Marvel, but doesn't act drunk. He's entertaining while Marvel was just quarky. Peeta seems like a nice guy. And I saw what he could do with some paint and weights. A hopeful ally indeed.

"So, Peeta, tell me, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asks.

"Uh...no not really." Peeta stammers.

"I don't believe it for a second folks. Handsome lad like you! Peeta. tell me." Caesar orders.

"Well there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever. But I don't think she knew I existed until the Reaping." Peeta admits.

"Well here's what you do. You go out there, and you win this thing. And when you go bac, she'll have to go out with you. Am I right folks?" the crowd cheers in reply as Caesar laughs.

"Thanks but I don't think it'll work out." this catches Caesar off guard.

"And why not?" Caesar looks confused.

Peeta blushes beet red as he stammers out,"Because...because...she came here with me."

My mouth flies open as I realize who he's talking about. Katniss! He loves Katniss!

"I didn't expcect that." someone behind me admits. I turn around to see Thresh leaning against the couch staring at the TV intently.

"Neither did I," I tell him. Peeta's buzzer goes off and he leaves the stage.

"We better go up." Thresh says. I get off the couch and Thresh and I head towards the elevators. We hop inside the first elevator and hear screams coming down the hall.

"First you don't speak to me and then you say you have a crush on me?!" must be Katniss. She sounds angry. This doesn't change the fact I want her as an ally. But Peeta's gonna want her...

The elevator doors open and we walk out. We make our way to our rooms and quickly change into normal clothes. I slip on a red t-shirt and black yoga pants. I walk outside to the dining hall for dinner. Tonight's dinner is served by the silent people again. I inspect my dinner closely. Lamb stew, mashed potatoes, and bread rolls with goat cheese. I grab my spoon and begin eating my stew quietly.

"Amazing job you two! Sorry they cut yours short Thresh." Seeder apologizes.

"I'll get you something special in the arena." Chaff chimes in.

"Ok." Thresh whispers. Our stylists, Penelope, Chaff, and Seeder all continue praising us and the whole time Thresh and I's cheeks get warm. Once we all finish, Penelope squeals with joy saying that we should go watch the interview replays. We all get up and go to the lounge area. I take a seat next to Thresh, who sits at the end, and Seeder. Chaff sits next to Seeder, Regal next to Chaff, Thresh's stylist next to Regal, and Penelope sits on her own chair.

The interviews begin with Glimmer followed by Marvel, Clove, Cato, District 3, and so on. We finally make it to District 11 and caesar calls me up on stage. I walk on and my interview begins. I watch myself explain my dress made by Regal and then me singing my four note tune. Thresh pats my back in reassurance and whistles the tune outloud. I sing it with him. Seeder and Chaff catch on, followed by Regal and Thresh's stylist. Penelope on the other hand struggles to whistle the tune and we all laugh. She blushes hard and gets up to go "fix her makeup". I think she's crying. I don't feel guilty though. She gave it her best.

"I'm very hard to catch, and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." I say on the TV. I smile at the interview me. I sounded pretty confident saying those words. A great way to end an interview.

"Those were some very good choices of words Rue." Seeder compliments.

"Thank you." I reply polietly. Thresh's interview begins and Caesar and his question are answered by Thresh's nods, shake of the head, and shrugs. His interview ends quickly and District 12 begins. Katniss does her twirling stuff and soon enough, we're on to Peeta. I zone off yet again until he says,"Because...because...she came here with me."

"That's very dangerous. Falling in love with your fellow tribute. Only one comes out. Never, in the history of the Hunger Games, has there been **2 **Victors. It's not possible unless there's a rule change." Chaff warns.

"Why don't you two go to bed now, you have the Games tomorrow. It'd be best to rest up." Seeder says hastily. I guess she really didn't want to hear Chaff's lecture. Neither did I.

Thresh and I get up and I skip tomy room. I don't know why, but I feel so happy and confident now. I can hear Thresh's laugh behind me.

"Glad to see one of us is happy." Thresh says.

"Why aren't you happy?" I ask. "Was it because they cut your interview short? You heard Chaff. You're gonna get a gift in the arena. I really good one too!"

"I know...I'm happy for that. It's just...Peeta and Katniss...they'll be trying hard to get each other home. And they will probably do anything like breaking the rules to get both of them home. That's gonna be hard if I'm trying to get you home." Thresh says with a sigh.

"You'll think of something! You're a smart guy! Don't let two lovebirds get in your way." I encourage Thresh. His frown turns into a smile as he replies,"Thanks Rue. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! And Thresh?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything you've helped me with now and later. Goodnight." I say kindly.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." Thresh opens his door, flashes me one last smile, and goes to bed. I open my door and head to bed as well. I slip on white shorts and keep my red shirt on. I crawl into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. I find myself waking up every hour. Oh well. This is gonna be one long night.

* * *

**I made it extra long especially for you guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was too caught up with ****_If I Die Young, Crushed,_**** and the new one shot I made called ****_Someday My Prince Will Come. _****I hope y'all enjoed this!**

**Reviews will be enjoyed, so review!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	8. Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin!

**Ladies and Gentlemen...let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin! **

**Can you guess what this Chapter is about? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: If there's any new names that weren't mentioned in the book, they belong to me. If not well...they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_**Also! I don't have my copy of the Hunger Games on me so if there's anything I've missed out or forgotten, tell me in a review so I can add it in! I lost my book!**_**:(**

* * *

I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I was too anxious for these stupid and unfair Games today. I ended up tossing and turning all night long. Gosh was that a mistake. Now I'm low on energy for these Games. Low energy is a severe risk. It slows you down and makes you drowsy. If you don't get sleep, you can hallucinate and that won't be good. You mind as well shine a bright light and say,"Come and get me!" But if I'm going to go home to my family, I need to remain focused. I can't back down! Not yet!

"How about you drink some, Rue. And maybe eat a little." Regal offers. I gladly take it, who knows when I'll see food or water again? I need my energy and if I am to die of anything, I don't want it to be dehydration. But then again, I can feel myself off the Earth fairly easy, so there shouldn't be too bad of a food struggle. Water on the other hand...I'll need help with.

Regal hands me a glass of water and some Capital grown fruit. Hmmm...Capital grown? Probably from one of the other Districts. Most likely mine, I've seen these way too often to be unique. I believe this fruit is peach. I've only had one once in my lifetime and that's when my father brought it home as a reward for his work one day. That was a nice day...

"All tributes must proceed to the platforms." a horrid voice announces. Oh no...the Games...they're about to start. I begin getting jumpy and nervously bite my lip. I do this when I'm real nervous. I could be dead within a matter of minutes. I can't die yet! 12 years isn't long enough!

"Come on Rue...we better get you in there." Regal whispers sadly. I can tell he's sad about losing me. To be honest, he's grown on me too. He's one of the many friends I've made during my week's stay at the Capital. Seeder, Chaff, Thresh, Regal, my prep team, even Penelope! They all have grown close to me. Then there's my dear family...I love them all so...

"One minute." the voice announces. Regal gets up and grabs my hand.

"Remember everything Seeder and Chaff told you. Get allies. Find water. Feed from the Earth. Grab a weapon, anything, and get out of there. I couldn't bear to see you dead on Day 1." Regal reminds me. I step into the glass tube and stand on the metal platform. This will lift all 24 tributes up into the unknown arena.

Regal kisses my head ever so gently like my father would. He fixes my hair one last time and stares deeply into my eyes. His eyes refuse to lose sight of me as the metal plate begins moving up. The last thing I see is him before I'm blinded by a bright light. My hands move over my eyes to try and quell the light. The lights go away as the scent of trees and grasses fills my nostrils. I remove my hand to see myself surrounded by trees. Well, infront of my anyways. To my left is a lake where the Careers will most likely go. I'm too scared to turn around and see what's behind me, but I hear rustling, so I assume it's a grain field. I bet Thresh will go there. If I rememebr correctly, he knows lots about grain and will probably feed off of that.

I notice Thresh is on the completely other side from me. He and I lock eyes before he gives me a genuinely kind smile and mouth "Good luck Rue" to me.

"Good luck Thresh." I mouth back. His eyes move away from mine and fall upon the plentiful weapons at the mouth of the Cornucopia. I can tell he's eyeballing some things. I look at the pile and notice a small silver slingshot not too far from me. It looks so tempting, but it's so close to the mouth of the Cornucopia, that I can't risk it. The more valued things are at the mouth of the Cornucopia while the less valued is closer to us tributes. This is the strategy they used last year. Everyone was gullible enough to go to the center and fight. That was probably one of the quickest Games ever. It claimed 15 tributes is a matter of hours. And it was only Day 1! Not much entertainment for the Capital I guess. District 5 girl won that year. She was the most clever one and completely avoided the Cornucopia, made her own weapons, and feasted off of berries and roots. That's what I plan on doing this year. If it could work for her, why can't I try it?

I stare at the clock with nervous eyes. _44. 43. 42. 41. 40._

I'll be ok. Nothing to fret. _35. 34. 33. 32. 31._

That's when I spot a little black bag about 5 yards from my spot. A mystery bag...sounds tempting. _26. 25. 24. 23. 22._

I'm going for it. No questions. _17. 16. 15. 14. 13._

I spot Katniss about 5 tributes down. Stay safe Katniss. _8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

**"Ladies and Gentlemen...let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" **the announcer, Claudius Templesmith, announces.

The gong fires, the mines are turned off, and me and 24 other tributes sprint towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

**If you guessed the Games begin, you are CORRECT! I hope y'all liked this chapter, even if it was kinda short. But I'm trying to find my book so I can get my information correct.**

**Thanks for the reviews y'all and keep them coming!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	9. Chapter 8: Bloodbath

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But I'm back now and after this I'll update ****_Crushed_****. And I finally found my cpy of the Hunger Games! Yay!**

**So the Games are finally beginning and since I've named most of the tributes, I'll list them all right here so that you can refer back to it incase you don't know who a certain person is.**

_**District 1: **_**Glimmer (girl), Marvel (boy)  
****_District 2: _****D2 girl (for now), Cato (boy)  
****_District 3: _****Skyler (girl), Ethan (boy)  
****_District 4: _****D4 girl, D4 boy  
****_District 5: _****Catherine (girl), Evan (boy)  
****_District 6: _****Gabi (girl), D6 boy  
****_District 7: _****Yulia (girl), Johnny (boy)  
****_District 8: _****Carolynne (girl), Luke (boy)  
****_District 9: _****D9 girl, D9 boy  
****_District 10: _****Bobbie Rose (girl), Matthew (boy)  
****_District 11: _****Rue (girl), Thresh (boy)  
****_District 12: _****Katniss (girl), Peeta (boy)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games! That belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I begin sprinting towards the Cornucopia as do the other tributes. I pick up whatever is at my feet, which happens to be a small black bag and a small loaf of bread. I continue running, heading to the forested area before me. I can hear the slashes of swords behind me, the sounds of tributes begging for mercy, the sounds of gushing blood from the wounded. I need to escape, I need to. I enter the forested area and climb a tree near the Cornucopia. I get as high as I can before the branches get too thin. I can see everything from up here. I get an areal view of the Cornucopia. I watch the tributes fight.

The first thing I notice is Thresh. He holds a fairly big knife that curves in like a crescent moon. His eyes are focusing on one spot. I follow where his eyes are staing to see the curly haired boy from District 4. He looks fairly young. Can't be much older then me. The boy seems to be hiding in the Cornucopia gathering up supplies. Maybe he thinks he can outlast the Bloodbath. He hops out from behind a black box for about one second before being slashed in the chest by thresh. Even from this high up I can see that the cut is deep. He's a goner.

I hear footsteps below me and fear another tribute hunting me down. But as I look down, I realize how wrong I was. The tribute...she's not running to me but from me. It's the red-headed girl from District 5. the stealthy and sly girl. Catherine I believe. She's running from the Cornucopia at light speed. I'm safe.

I turn back to the Cornucopia. I notice the District 6 girl, Gabi, crab walking backwards away from Cato and his incredibly sharp sword. Gabi appears to be begging for mercy. Cato simply laughs. He lifts up his sword and Gabi doesn't even have time to scream for help. The sword comes crashing down on her and her head goes flying. It hits the boy from 5, Evan's, back, causing him to stumble forward right into the District 2 girl's knife. I think I'm going to be sick.

But my eyes don't look away. They force me to look as the action happens. I should be running. I should be finding Katniss. Or back at home. Anything but watching these deaths up close and personal. I watch the District 1 boy, Marvel, taunt the girl from 3, Skyler if I remember correctly, with one of his spears. She's pleading, whimpering, and crying. Marvel laughs evilly just like Cato and stabs her as she's getting up to run away. The spear pierces her back and comes a good 6 inches out of her front. She falls forward, dying. She won't last much longer. Spears kill quick. Especially when they go right through you. I can only pray I'm not one of those victims.

What catches my eye next is seeing some blonde guy wrestling on the ground with the boy from 6. The blonde lands ontop, holding a knife against the other boy's throat. The blonde looks awful familiar. The blonde shoves the knife in the boy from 6's throat,killing him in an instant. The blonde gets up, clearly shocked, like he never meant to kill the innocent boy. And when the blonde turn around, a name and a face fit together. Peeta Mellark. District 12. Katniss's fellow tribute, has just take away the life of a boy.

My breakfast threatens to make an appearance and I close my eyes tight. I lean againt the tree and stay like that for who knows how long. When I open my eyes again, I see more tributes down. The boy from 8, Luke, lies dead with an arrow in his chest. The girl from 10, Bobbie Rose, has an arrow in her head and a slash on her leg. The girl from 7, Yulia, lies on the now bloody grass with an axe lodge deep into her chest. Her district partner, Johnny, lies not too far from her, his throat slit.

One big fight is going on in the center of the field. It's all the Careers against the tributes from 9. My feet now decide to move and I'm hopping away as fast as possible to stop myself from being officially disgusted.

I continue to hop as far as I can get before my legs feel sore. I decide to take a short break and look through this black bag of mine. I zip open the pack and begin examining the contents. A small water skin that's filled to my luck, the smallest iodine cartriage I've evr seen, a pair of socks, and one pack of dried fruit. That's it. Plus that loaf of bread I snatched at the beginning. That's not much, but it'll have to do. I can't go back to the Cornucopia and risk my life. That's out of the question. I pack up the items again.

I hop down from the tree, my legs still sore from my hopping earlier. I walk forward, not knowing where I'm going. I hear rustling from a nearby bush. I freeze in my place, scared of who or what is there. My curiousity wins out, and I cautiously begin walking forward to the bush. I peek my head through some bushes and see the red hair. Catherine. She's nibbling on some sugarberries. The noise is from her picking them. Explains a lot. But she's not Katniss, so I should move on. I come out from between the bushes and begin walking away, but not before I pick a handful of the berries. I pop a few in my mouth and take a tiny sip from my waterskin.

The sky is slowly getting darker, so that means Day 1 must be coming to a close. I should find a place to spend the night. But where? I settle on the trees, given they're high up and away from other tributes. I begin hunting for a good and sturdy tree for the night. Just then, someone taps my shoulder and makes me jump.

* * *

**Well folks, that's Chapter 8! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! So how did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Criticism? Just review!**

**I honestly feel like I should update more often and I'll try! But I've been so busy these past weekends with after school actvities and homework that the time has slipped between my fingers and I can't update. I'll try updating this story more often, but no promises!**

**How are you guys liking this so far? I need to know so please scroll down and leave a review for me!**

**Till next time!  
-Katie Lynn**


	10. Chapter 9: One-Night Ally

**Hey guys! Guess who's updating after about 4 months! This girl! Super sorry I've been off on all of my books but I'm putting my ****_Outsiders_**** books on hold a little while longer. But I've been itching to update this book so here I am! I'm super excited for this chapter because ya know...I love Rue and I love the Hunger Games!**

**Well I've droned on enough...I present to you...CHAPTER 9**

* * *

I hold in my scream of panic as I realize my life is ending. Then a familiar female voice fills my ears. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya Rue."  
I turn around slowly, cautiously, and behind me is Carolynne, from District 8, staring at me with hopeful eyes and a slight smile across her lips.

I swallow down my fear and force a small smile. "Hey Carolynne. Haven't seen you since..." I drone off.

"Training? Yeah...it's sure been a while..." Carolynne laughs a bit then stops suddenly, knowing she's a little too loud. "So I guess you're probably wondering why I've stopped you like this-" _I actually was wondering, _I respond in my mind. "-but I never got the chance to ask you something during training because you were doing your thing and I was doing my thing. Rue...I was wondering if you would like to be my ally. The arena is a lonely place and we'd last longer with each other. So what do you say Rue? Be allies with me?"

I take a moment to consider my options. If I go with Carolynne, we would last longer like she said and that's always good. But then again, I want to team up with Katniss. If I choose Carolynne, what would happen when I hopefully ally with Katniss? Carolynne isn't like Katniss in many ways. But then again, who said I have to stay with Carolynne for a long time? I can team up with Carolynne and, when the time is right, split off from her and ally with Katniss. I know what to do.

"Sure." I say, slightly happy. I notice her eyes light up and a grin tug on her lips. That's when I notice the darkening sky. "Carolynne, we better go set up a camp. The Careers will start hunting soon and we'll need some sort of protection." She nods in agreement and we set off.

As we're walking, I notice how Carolynne is very quite when she walks. That's a bonus in a way. Nothing's worse than a loud ally. If your loud, you're basically allowing the Careers or another tribute to hunt you down and kill you. With the quite Carolynne has, we can easily blend in with the forest. _Maybe allying with her is a good thing..._I think to myself.

Then is when I hear the cannons. One by one they blow. I count to myself. _One...two...three...four...five..._ I keep counting until the final cannon blows at the number eleven. Eleven tributes gone. Thirteen left to play. I just hope Thresh falls into the thirteen group and not the eleven group. We keep walking.

We are at a small clearing in the forest that's surrounded by sturdy trees. Carolynne speaks up. "Rue? How about this for a camp?"

I consider it for a moment, all the possible dangers running through my head. The ground isn't very protective unlike a tree could be. Am I willing to take the risk and sleep there?

"This looks great." slips out of my mouth before I can reconsider. I wish to take those words back though and say that a tree would be much better but it's too late. I try not to let my regret show.

"Great! Let's set up." Carolynne eagerly starts gathering wood for what looks like a fire. I don't bother stopping her since she looks too focused to listen or hear me. So instead I begin gathering some nearby roots. The problem with that though is that the roots refuse to budge. I look around for anything sharp. "Hey Carolynne? Do you happen to have a knife?"

"No not on me. But I have this sharp rock if that helps." she replies. I nod my head and she tosses the rock at me. Once it's in my hand, I notice that it is a fairly sharp rock. I press it against the roots and begin moving the rock in a sawing motion. The rock easily goes through the root and I conclude that it's a fairly decent weapon.

I've gathered about 15 roots before we hear an anthem flood the arena. Carolynne and I both look up at the sky, as I imagine all the remaining tributes Districts begin flooding by, one by one, and shows the fallen in the sky. The first one in the sky is Skyler from District 3. The boy from 4 shows up after her, a Career. That's unusual. Evan from District 5 flashes up there, so that means his District partner, Catherine, must have made it. Gabi and her District partner from 6 make an appearance in the sky, soon followed by both from 7, Yulia and Johnny. Then I see Carolynne's District partner, Luke, in the sky. Carolynne gasps as she covers her mouth. A tear escapes from her brown eyes. The two District 9 tributes fill the sky and finally, there's one more._ Please don't be Thresh, _I pray quietly. Bobbie Rose's face, the girl tribute from 10, shows up in the sky. I'm relieved. Thresh has made it through the Bloodbath, which I knew he participated in.

Carolynne on the other hand doesn't look as relieved. She looks like the weight of the world is on her drooped shoulders. A few tears escape from her eyes. I bet this is hard for her, seeing her District partner go away so soon. I'd be the same way if it was Thresh.

"He was the last thing from home." Carolynne whispers to me.

"Don't you have a token?" I ask. I remember my necklace I wore the day of the Reaping. I remember seeing Regal slipping it into my pocket before these Games started, when I was changing. My hand subconciously goes to my front pocket and is greeted by the grass. I'll put it on later.

"No. The Gamemakers didn't allow me to bring it in the arena. It was a small ring with navy blue silk fabric surrounding the outside of it. After what happened with the District 1 girl's ring, they banned rings from the 74th Hunger Games. So I got it taken away." Carolynne explains.

I can't help but feel bad for Carolynne. First she gets her token taken away, and then her District partner. Now she's all she has left from District 8. At least I have my necklace and Thresh. She doesn't have either. She's alone.

I slide the sharp rock and roots into my pocket. I crawl over to Carolynne's depressed body. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and give her a slight side hug. We stay like that for a while, my arm wrap around her while she cries silently. When she picks up her head from being covered by her hands, she sniffs a bit and wipes any stray tears on her cheeks.

"You okay?" I ask softly. Carolynne simply nods and tugs her jacket tighter around her. "It got chilly out here."

When she says this, I feel my hands. They're as cold as icicles. A cold breeze hits my cheek as if telling me that the cold has always been here and I've been stupid not to awknowledge it. Carolynne's voice breaks my thoughts,"We should build a fire, to keep us warm. It's all we can do."

I debate this for a moment. Will the Careers see the fire? Will us building it alert any other tributes? "How about you sleep while I keep watch and if you're still cold when it's your turn to keep watch, we'll do something to warm ourselves up."

"Sounds good. Are you sure you want the first watch?" Carolynne asks. I nod my head and reply,"Positive. Now rest up while you can. One of us needs to get sleep."

Carolynne obeys my orders and lays down on the ground of the arena. I get in a comfortable position before keeping my eyes locked on all directions of the forest around us, my ears alert for any sounds of footsteps nearing our mini campsite. My hand goes to my pocket and I quickly put on my grass necklace. My hand goes back to my pocket and grabs the rock. Mind as well have a weapon on hand.

**{Time skip! Middle of the night...}**

It's been about 5 hours since I let Carolynne fall asleep, and my eyes are drooping while my whole body is as cold as ice. I decide to wake Carolynne up, so I begin shaking her shoulder gently. She moans slightly and sits up with my guidance. "What time is it Rue?"

"It's time for your watch, Carolynne." I reply.

"It is?"Carolynne asks. I nod. "Okay...well can we start a fire or something Rue? I'm really cold."

I'm too tired to consider anything dangers, so I simply say,"Sure."

We get to work quickly, her gathering branches and I'm gathering small rocks to make the outer rim of our small fire. I hear branches snap and I almost believe it's the Careers until Carolynne comes back with an armload of branches of many lengths and widths. She puts them on the ground and we set up the sticks in the way we learned at training. Starting the fire is the hard part. There's not much heat in a freezing cold arena. Carolynne digs through her pockets for a moment. before I can question her actions, she pulls out a bx of matches.

"This was the only thing I could swip from the Cornucopia without getting killed or injured. Seems to have come in handy." Carolynne says to me, her voice low. She pulls out a match and after a few attempts with failed matches, she gets a match lite and tosses it in the pile or twigs. Within minutes the fire is lite and Carolynne's hand fly over it. Mine soon follow.

"You should get some sleep, it'd be better for us both. I'll keep watch." Carolynne motions me to lie down, so I obey like she did for me. I shut my eyes and sleep overcomes me quickly.

**{Time skip! 4 hours later, right before dawn}**

I'm woken up by the sounds of nearby footsteps and immediately sit up to move. I look at Carolynne and notice that she dozed off. The footsteps break into a run. They're closer now.

"Good luck." I whisper to Carolynne. I can see the tops of the Careers's torches and make a run for it. I quickly scurry up the closest tree. I'm a good distance up before I hear a Career wake Carolynne up.

"Good morning Eight!" The boy from District 1 says. If I remember from that night during the Interviews, I believe his name was Marvel.

Cato kicks Carolynne's foot and she wakes up slowly. When she sits up and opens her eyes, they widen even more at the sight of the Careers before her. Her brown eyes flicker to where I just was sleeping before flashing up to the Careers. That's when the begging occurs.

"Please spare me this one time! Please!" Carolynne begs. I can tell by the quivering of her voice that tears are threatening to spill. I wish I could help her. I was a terrible ally to her.

Cato cuts off Carolynne's pleads by lifting up his sword and slashing through her abdomen. Carolynne's scream fills the arena as blood seeps through her clothing. The Careers laugh at her crumbling figure as some congratulate Cato for killing her. They quickly pat Carolynne down and dig through her pockets only to find the matches she had. They all grumble a bit, I guess they were hoping for something of value.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato says.

The Careers walk away from Carolynne to under a tree that I'd say was far from mine. I quickly glance at whose in the alliance of the Careers and can barely make them out by the flames of their torches. There's both from District 1, Marvel and Glimmer, both from 2, Cato and a girl, the girl from District 4, and, to my shock, Peeta Mellark from District 12. Katniss's District partner. He's with the Careers.

I put aside my questions as to why he's in the Career pack and scurry down the tree I was in. I rush over as quietly as possible to Carolynne's side. She still alive, still barely breathing, so no cannon has been blown yet.

Her brown eyes open up when I grab her hand. Tears stream down her face and splash to the ground, making mud form. Her voice is fading as she says to me,"Why Rue?"

I instantly know that she's asking why I ditched her and didn't even wake her up. "I'm sorry Carolynne. They were coming so fast I...I don't know. I was hoping that their loud footsteps would wake you up. But they didn't..." I trail off.

The footsteps return but I can tell it's not nearly as many. I see blonde wisps of hair from where I'm sitting. My heart begins beating faster. I can barely hear Carolynne's weak,"Go." I squeeze her hand one last time before hiding behind some taller grass. When I peek through, I notice Peeta and let me say, he's not in the best of conditions. His face is covered with purple bruises and is swelled in those areas, a bright red bandage is wrapped around his arm, he must be bleeding, and I notice his uneven footsteps. He's limping. Poor guy. A knife is in his hand and I already know that the Careers have ordered him to finish her off. A quicker death.

I don't know what overcame me, but I find myself slowly creeping out from my hiding space. I can hear Peeta murmuring to Carolynne,"I'm sorry I have to do this." Then he shoves the knife through Carolynne's stomach. I turn away for this scene before I hear him getting up. I crawl out of my hiding place, revealing myself. Peeta sees me and nearly drops his knife.

"Rue? What are you doing here?" Peeta asks quietly. Guess he doesn't want the Careers to hear.

"That Carolynne...my ally." I choke out.

"I'm sorry Rue. I'm only doing this to save Katniss." He explains.

"How are you doing so? You're with the Careers, the people who want her dead most!" I ask.

"I'm telling false things about her. Leading them in the wrong direction." He whispers. Well that makes since. I guess I would be doing the same if I loved someone that much.

"You love her don't you?" I whisper to him. Peeta nods in reply. "You better get going. They're probably waiting. And Peeta? Please don't tell the Careers I'm here."

"I promise. Good luck Rue." Peeta looks at me one last time before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Good luck Peeta." I say so only he can hear. He nods his head and begins walking away. I turn my attention back to Carolynne. Her breathing is more shallow than before and there's a lot more blood on her clothes. I grab her hand and gently stroke her hair back before she breathes her last. A cannon blows for Carolynne. A tear escapes from my eye as I take one last look at Carolynne.

I crawl away from her and our near dead campfire so that the hovercraft can pick up Carolynne's body. I don't even look back at her, but instead I break off in a run in the complete opposite direction of where the Careers went.

I run for a good while before I begin to thirst for water. I pull out my waterskin and drink a little water. I tuck it back inside before pulling out a handful of roots. I chew on them, their radish-like taste filling my mouth. They taste better cooked, but are still edible uncooked. It'll have to do.

The sun is finally in the sky and the birds around me begin chirping as usual. If I wasn't in the Hunger Games, I would've found this quite pleasant and maybe would've sang a little. And Cassidy would be here too. Her long black hair would be in a braid down her back and her less tan skin slightly burnt from our day in the sun. Her light brown eyes would be filled with happiness. I can feel myself almost taken away from these horrid Games. But then reality sinks in. I'm in the Hunger Games. Cassidy isn't here. I'm all alone. I have no weapons.

As I'm walking, I notice a few pools of water. There isn't much water in them, so I keep on walking. Besides, I still have water on me, but food wouldn't be a bad thing to stock up on.

Just as I think this, I notice a bush of sugarberries and a nearby bush of berries that are foreign to me. I avoid that bush, not wanting to take the chances with it, and pluck the sugarberries. I pop a few in my mouth as I pick along, their sweet taste filling my mouth. They are called sugarberries for their sweet taste, like sugar. Sometimes hwne we get our daily food crate, we'll have some sugarberry jam in it. That's always a real treat. But that only happens on a day when Mayor Drapon feels generous. Like the day of the Reaping.

I put away most of the berries, but keep a few out so taht I can snack on them. I'll need energy, and these berries provide both food and water to me.

I continue my walk to nowhere in particular when I notice something in front of me. On a pile of leaves is cooked roots and freshly picked elderberries. Elderberries are a completely edible berry that resembles a poisonous berry called nightlock. Elderberries have a taste quite similar to blackberries. Elderberies are some commonly picked berries back at home.

I look around to see if anyone is there, but then I remember what Thresh said to me. The promise he made. His promise to help me out and every now and then supply me. I smile at the pleasant gift and whisper quietly,"Thank you Thresh."

I pick up the elderberries and wrap them up in the leaves they laid one. I tuck them safely away in my backpack and pull out more sugarberries. I notice the darkening sky and begin picking out a tree to settle in for the night. I end up choosing one that has a sturdy trunk ank plenty of leaves to well conceal me.

I climb up the tree and pick a small fork in the tree. Being small, you don't need much room, so a small fork like this one I found should be sufficient for the night.

I begin thinking about my plans for tomorrow. I'll have to get more water, more food, and look for Katniss. I'm thinking about where to go to find these things and what could be out there when all of a sudden the Capital's anthem rings out. I look up in the sky to see Carolynne's face. It haunts me, how I just let her die. Her brown eyes stare into mine until her picture flashes away.

I think of last night, being with Carokynne, having company, not being lonely. I remember all the deaths from the day before, how Carolynne got emotional at Luke's death, how I comforted her. I fast forward to the part where we made a fire, then I fast forward again to when I allowed the Careers to take her on. Five against one.

I dismiss these thoughts from my mind and force myself to get sleep. I'll need it. Fatigue is not something to be shown in the arena.

Lucky for me, sleep comes quickly.

* * *

**And that's it for the chapter! Sorry for making it long but I just got so into it that I couldn't stop and besides, the 2nd day wasn't that event filled anyways, so I thought that I could squeeze it in here so that the next chapter could just hold the fire scene. I thought it would work out. Cross our fingers it does!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Criticism? You know where to go! Comment now! Please folks I need more comment and please spread the word about my story! I want it to blossom bigger! Do it fr Rue y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****_Hunger Games_****, that belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins.**

**Comment, Follow, and Favorite please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fire to the Arena

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! So I only had 1 person follow my story...****_one person_****. I wish there would be more comments, more follows, more favorites! Why isn't there?**

**Well...here's Chapter 10**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a slight pain in my back. _Guess I slept on the tree funny,_ I thought to myself. I sit up straight and yawn slightly. Aside from the pain I have on my back, I slept fairly well and I feel refreshed. I dig around through my backpack and pull out my waterskin and some sugarberries. I take a few sips from my waterskin, my mouth slightly dry, and eat some sugarberries. I notice how my water supply is getting slightly low. _Water will be top of my list today._

I put my stuff back in my backpack and I notice how my hands are pretty cold. There must be a way to warm them up. That's when an idea hits me. I dig out my extra pair of socks and slip them over my hands. Heat does come over my hands, but they still are slightly chilled. But at least it helps.

I jump down from my tree and begin on my trek for water. There's nothing near the tree I've slept in, so I decide to go down the hill I'm on. As I'm walking, I notice some edible roots sticking out from the ground. I flash out my rock and chop a few roots out of the earth. I put one in my mouth and continue to walk. The taste of parsnip fills my mouth. I file the food and rock in my backpack and keep walking. I hear a rustling coming from my right and turn my head in that direction. I slowly step toward the noise that comes from behind a bush and peek through. To my luck, there's a flowing river. I smile in success as I pull out my waterskin. I dunk it in the water and fill it to the max. I drop some iodine in it and sit there by the river, waiting for the 30 minute wait to be done with.

While I wait, I grab a nearby branch that splits into two at one end. It looks like it could be a slingshot base. I don't have any materials around me to help the sling shot be able to sling stuff, but maybe I'll find someone who does have rope. I tuck the branch in my bag for later.

30 minutes has expired and I take a slow sip of my water, relishing it's taste. I end up finishing the water and eagerly fill it up again. I put some iodine in it and put my water away for later. I get up from the stream and begin walking again. Now that I'm refreshed and I have energy, I move through the forest faster.

I keep a look out for any signs of tributes but nothing comes forth. I'm both saddened yet happy for this information. I'm happy that I'm alone, yet sad about it, because that means I might be travelling even farther from Katniss. It's a win-lose situation.

The sun sits high in the sky, burning us tributes with its hot rays and high temperature. I know that it's the Gamemakers who are controlling this temperature, making extremely hot during the day and cold to the bone at night. I wipe the beads of sweat off of my forehead and keep walking through the forest.

I guess the cameras in the Capital are zooming in on anyone but me. I'm not doing anything really exciting. But even if the cameras are on me, I don't expect them to be on me for long. I can almost picture my family sitting around on our couch, television on, their eyes locked on the screen. My family...I haven't thought about them in so long. A pain zaps in my heart as I ache to see their familiar faces again. I try to get rid of the pictures of them, but that doesn't help at all.

I pinch my arm and successfully dismiss the memories and faces from my mind. I stare at a point in the distance for a moment then continue to walk again.

I don't know if it's just my imagination, but the day seemed to go by pretty fast. The sun is already setting on the horizon, coloring the once blue sky a soft orange. I begin looking around for a good tree to retire to. I find a pretty sturdy tree and begin to climb up it. I choose a pretty nice fork to sleep on and take a seat.

I zip open my backpack and pull out a mixture of sugarberries and a few roots. I also pull out my waterskin to quench my slight thirst. I put a root in my mouth to stop the hunger in my stomach. I eat a few more roots before I take another sip from my waterskin. I look down at my feet which hang off of the branches. A loneliness fills me and I allow a few tears to slip down my cheeks. My heart aches again for my family. I want to see them again. My parents, Cherry, Lilac, Kai, Marcus, Marigold, my best friend Cassidy, and Thresh. I miss them all so much. I want to find Thresh in this arena and to go home him with. I clutch the necklace on my neck and allow myselves to grieve over them.

The anthem disrupts my grieving and I already know there's no less tributes tonight. Still 12 of us to play. I don't bother looking up at the sky for this reason. I open my eyes as I glance up to see the fading Capital symbol. It disappears completely and I take in a deep, quivering breath. I let go of my necklace and wipe the stray tears off my cheeks. I tuck my supplies in my backpack and pull out my extra pair of socks. I slip them on my hands and lay downon the branches of my tree.

I let myself dream of home.

**{Time skip! Just before dawn}**

I smell the foul smell of smoke and I can feel sweat running down my body. All thoughts of home escapes my mind as my eyes open to reveal the wall of fire before me. I sling my backpack on my back and scurry fast down the tree. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I'm off in a sprint away from the fire, away from my certain death.

Smoke quickly fills up my lungs and makes me cough. Breathing gets harder and sweat makes my clothes stick to my body. I can't see anything through my watery eyes. I'm basically running blind.

I feel myself getting weak. _I want to rest. I want fresh air. I want to go home, _I think to myself. I grunt loudly and mentally slap myself. No time for thoughts like that!

I'm still running through the forest like a blind person even when I begin to hear a roaring sound to my left. I force my eyes open and feel tears escape from my eyes. I notice an apple-sized fireball flying towards me. Fear bubbles up inside me and I run faster thanks to adrenaline. More fireballs come the farther I go. I swiftly dodge each one that comes in my direction. But I feel myself slipping away. I'm getting weaker. I'm slowing down, my reactions slowing as I do so. My coughing gets harder and I feel sick to my stomach. My head is clouded and my thoughts aren't straight.

A roaring sound nears me and I vaguely see a yellow-orange ball of flames fly towards me. I try to avoid it but my reactions aren't fast anymore. A burning sensation takes over my left arm and I scream in pain as I fall to the ground. The fireball just barely grazed my arm but left a long burn behind. I muster up all the strength in me and make a mad dash away from the fire.

I feel the temperature begin to drop and the roaring noise cedes. I stop running and fall to the ground, gasping for air. My watery eyes open and I notice that the fire is gone. Smoke still fills up the area where I just ran through. My coughing lessens a bit. I begin crawling away from the smoke since I'm too weak to get up.

I wipe away my tears from the smoke on the socks I failed to take off of my hands. I continue my crawling slowly. The smoke slowly but surely clears out as I get farther away from the scene.

I've probably only crawled 5 yards, but I'm exhausted. I need to rest up. Eat. Drink. Check my burn. I notice a fairly decent tree and slowly climb up it. My blurry mind can't process anything, so I end up climbing much higher than I really need to be. I rest at about 80 feet in the air.

I'm about to close my eyes and rest when I hear the buzzing. I open my eyes and see a tracker jacker nest nearby. I try not to panic as I get up slowly, as if not to disturb the hive, and jump away from the tree I was once in. I keep hopping until I find a really good tree. It seems to be free of tracker jackers just by a quick glance. I sigh in relief that I can finally stop hopping, and lay my weak body down on the branches beneath me.

I feel slight joy that I picked a spot this high up on the tree. The air is slightly cleaner, which really helps my coughing.

Although I'd like to rest, I force myself to sit up. I slowly pull off my jack and look at the long burn on my arm. I lucked out majorly. The burn isn't a serious burn like I thought, and because of that, the pain becomes bearable. I don't know how to heal this burn though with the earth. I'll need a gift from a sponser. I'll need burn ointment.

I slowly grab my waterskin from my backpack and dump a little bit of water on my arm. It helps the pain a little bit. While my bag is open, I tuck away my sweaty extra socks and pull out a handful of roots and sugarberries. I slowly chew the roots and sugarberries, their wonderful tastes filling my mouth. I pull out a few elderberries and pop those in my mouth. A new taste sensation fills my mouth and I am grateful for Thresh giving these to me.

Just as I'm about to take a sip from my waterskin, I hear commotion coming from the distance. I fear another fire but it's not one. The sound isn't one made by fire or the Gamemakers, but rather human. It sounds like people shouting and footsteps weakly hitting the ground. A few shouts are cheers and some footsteps are faster than others. I hear the shouts near me and I immediately stiffen. I tuck away my stuff as quick as possible, sling my backpak across my back, and carry my jacket in one of my arms. I'm prepared to move when I see Katniss emerge into my view.

I sink back into my tree cautiously. She's running away from someone. She looks a little damp from on here, and I can see a bright red burn on her leg. She climbs up the tree next to mine. Just as I'm about to call out her name, I notice the Careers below her tree. Lucky for me they don't notice my presence.

"How's everything with you?" I hear Katniss's cheerful voice call down to the Careers. I grin to myself. She's playing with them.

"Well enough," says Cato,"Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." Katniss says. I giggle at her comment. The Capital audience will love this. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

This takes me aback. _Did she just allow the Careers to climb up the tree she's in and kill her?_ I ask myself.

"Think I will." Cato agrees. Just as he's about to climb, Glimmer offers Cato her silver bow and arrows. I notice Katniss's eyes widen slightly at the sight of them. _That must be her weapon of choice..._

"No," Cato says. He pushes the bow away. "I'll do better with my sword."

Cato begins to climb up the tree, but Katniss climbs higher. She's about 50 feet up when a crack comes from below. Cato goes crashing down to the floor and lands with a thud. I wince as I notice him remain still for a little bit. Then he hops up again, angry. Glimmer gives it a go but Katniss only climbs higher. Katniss is at 80 feet like me when Glimmer senses the cracking branches beneath Glimmer. She scales back down, but not before attempting to shoot an arrow at Katniss. She misses by far and Katniss grabs it and teases her by waving it.

My head flashes back down to the Careers who don't seem so happy that Katniss has won them out. I look back up at Katniss, a wide smile on my face. I can't believe that she's in front of me.

"Oh, let her stay up there," Peeta's voice interupts my thoughts,"It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

The Careers agree and set up for the night. I look up to see the sky fairly dark. My eyes flicker back to Katniss, but as they do, I catch something about 15 feet away from her. I squint a little bit and can barely make out the circular hive. I can easily recognize that it's tracker jackers.

I have to warn her, give her a heads up. I stare and stare at Katniss. _Please notice_ me! I beg silently. To my luck, she notices me. At least I think she does. She squints in my direction and then realization that it's me sinks in. I lock eyes with her for quite some time before I slowly lift up my arm to point at the nest above her.

* * *

**Well that's it! I'm sorry that's a really bad place to end off, but I captured so much in this chapter that I got tired of writing for the day and decided to end it where the book ended it. **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Criticism? Just click on the COMMENT button!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, that belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins.**

**~Katie Lynn**


End file.
